guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Altrumm Ruins (mission)
Rewards Can I see some data to confirm the rewards? I don't see any citation of sources and the talk page was completely blank. -- Gordon Ecker 01:06, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :Here's some results I got today, I don't feel crunching numbers this late. -- Gordon Ecker 02:06, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::I havent taken note of all the figures, but i am 100% sure of the formula, to the extant of being able to predict the amount of faction gained froma run. Her e is the example that proved to me that these figures were correct (after having many other results confirm what i thought) all time was 388, daily was 96 (monthly score is irrelevant) We scored 97, and got exactly 2500 faction, 1250 exp and 625 gold. (97 is exactly a quarter of 388) another time the daily was higher and we got 97 (all time was still the same) and we got 500 faction, 250 exp and 125 gold. AAlso your figures do work out in this formula. (4/358*2000=22 etc)Oljomo 05:20, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Areas without a map Huh? Why is this filed under Category:Areas without a map? I reckon that's an error, as it does have a map (it's just damn dark). I'll remove it from the category. -- 12:15, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Questions about the bosses There are 4 bosses and each of them has his own spawn spot. We did a circle, going through all of them, but they respawned much slower than we completed the circle. Is there a better way to do this? Split up in the beginning to take the bosses down faster? -- (talk) 03:27, 25 July 2006 (CDT) map? Why is there no map of the mission area on this page? I'm used to checking the maps that link to area pages to get a general idea of where I have to explore. Since the area where this mission takes place does count towards the cartographer title, I think there should be a map on the page. - Quizer 09:24, 11 February 2007 (CST) Can someone pleas eput a link to where the exits go to Amber... Is there any reason you don't actually gain items when you spend all this time picking them up? Gentle is INSANE 07:23, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Mo/Me What are all those Mo/Me (55?) doing here? All go to Arborstone, all of them have strange names, no one has a guild nor title and no one answer whispers. /confused. Yaki 20:35, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :They're bots faction farming the wardens outside. The wardens use Brambles + Lacerate which gives causes Shield of Judgment to add -5 degen to anything it knocks down. ::Faction farming? Does the priests give you blessings? I've heard about it but haven't found any info. Yaki 20:31, 1 July 2007 (CDT) THey farm faction and the items the wardens drop invite them to your party and if they acept take them oiutside some farm for you and you get drops ^ This is dedication, people! It reminds me of the old days in Elona Reach, before they nerfed the Minotaurs. Though I still see plenty of Mo/Me in that place too. Sigh. (T/ ) 23:21, 21 August 2007 (CDT) wrong map for bosses I'm not positive since I haven't done this mission but the map looks like the arborstone explorable bosses. --RabidCoqui 02:31, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :It is, the Altrumm Ruins mission doesn't take place where that map is showing :P --Gimmethegepgun 02:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Tactics Can someone who is good at this offer a recommendation for the actual tactics of it? I've been able to get up to about 150-170 but no higher by using the tactic of running circles for the bosses and killing them, but as mentioned above they spawn slower than circling for them and it seems you end up losing time. Nylana Greymoon 22:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC)